Playing his Game (Tom Riddle)
by DontYouTouchMySeaweedBrain
Summary: Aviva Adara Potter is not what everyone thought. She's a greek goddess, a daughter of Poseidon and Amphitrite. In the final battle, she was thrown back in time to 1944, where she meets Tom Riddle. FemHarry
1. Chapter 1

Aviva was not one happy goddess.

Yes, she could handle being assigned by Lord Zeus to help out the wizarding world by becoming the so-called 'Aviva Adara Potter' and being transformed into a baby, to live another life.

Yes, she could handle going to hogwarts and meeting new people while playing the life of the golden girl.

Yes, she could handle not killing those insudderable 'relatives' with the way they treated her- she was a goddess for goodness sake!-

Yes, she could handle having to not use her powers for seventeen boring years.

But now, the one thing she couldn't handle- was timetravel; which was odd, considering she was the goddess of time, elements, animals, and inner beauty.

How it happened?

Aviva raced through the grounds, passing hundreds of students fighting death eaters- or bodies laying unmoving on the cold, hard ground. Her attention shifted to Hermione, who was in an intense duel with the Senior Malfoy. She looked to be winning, but in very bad shape. Her brown bushy hair was coated with dirt and blood, as well as her clothes. Hermione's body looked skinny, too skinny, and deathly pale. There was a layer of sweat on her skin, and her eyes were hard as they looked at Lucious.

Aviva, caught up in what she was doing, however didn't notice two spells heading her way.

The connected to her at the same time, and a big BANG! wrang through the air. Aviva's vision darkened.

When she had awoken, she was still in her clothes- which were in rough shape. Dirt, dust and blood were wiped across the ripped fabric that clung to her body. Her shirt was torn open, but she was thankful that it didn't show any private parts, or her bra.

She looked around wildy, wondering what the hell had happened. She could feel change in the air, and realised why. She was in 1944.

She knew because of her powers, of coarse, but when she tried to go back, hern powers didn't let her. With a sigh of frustration, Aviva realised why. She knew if she couldn't get out of a timeline, then she was meant to be here, or, because Zeus forbade it. She doubted the last one. Zeus wouldn't really care considering Aviva was Posiedon and Amphritite's daughter. The two gods were extremely competitive, and always accused each other with things. There was no way Zeus would actually care about her.

So, she went for the first one.

"Why the hell do I have to stay in this hell-hole of a time" She groaned, breathing deeply through her nose. The 1940's were probably the years that Aviva hated the most. Most of the time, she had spent her time in Alaska, helping the sea creatures out there.

Aviva looked around, noticing she was outside of Hogwarts, just on the tree-line of the forbidden forest.

She looked down at her clothes and wondered if she should change, or stay like this and go to Dumbledore with some story. Aviva decided on the last one. Besides, what would she say if she used her first option?

She walked over to the doors, which were still open because it was about mid-day. She made a show of 'stumbling' through them, catching the eyes of some students, who looked shocked upon seeing her.

"Oh! Are you okay?!" A girl with long brown hair and blue eyes said, running over and throwing an arm around Aviva's shoulder in hope to support her. Two boys followed behind her, one with Black hair and Blue eyes, and one with Brown hair and hazel eyes. They both had concerned and shock expressions as they looked at her attire.

"N-Need h-help. Dumbledor-e" Aviva murmured, pretending to let her eyes droop as if she was about to fall asleep. She was now thankful she has had thousands of years getting lessons from Apollo and Hermes.

"Jack! Help me get her to the infirmary! Finn! Get Dumbledore, quickly!" The girl yelled to the two boys, who leapt into action. The one with brown hair and hazel eyes- Jack - rushed over to help Aviva stumble to the infirmary, while the boy with black hair -Finn- ran off to find Dumbledore.

They helped her to the infirmary, occasionally asking questions. She found out the girl's name was Mika Diggory. Cedric's great aunt.

Just when she was about to stumble into the infirmary, she a gaze burning in the back of her head. She smirked inwarly, but kept her face blank as she met the eyes of Tom Riddle, aka, Voldemort.

Her eyes widened in surprise when she saw him. He didn't look like he did in the chamber of secrets, that's for sure. He had tussled black hair, and dark grey eyes that showed curiousity. He had a strong jawline and a spotless face. His body was sex on legs, strong long legs, toned body, muscly arms. He was the definition of tall, dark and handsome.

Aviva swallowed nervously. Something, she rarely did. As a goddess, she usually was confident and determind, but one look from Tom Riddle had her wanting to jump his bones. She wondered if Aphrodite had anything to do with this.

His eyes ran across her face as if he was attempting to bury it into his mind, making her feel self-consious. She knew she was beautiful, mostly because she was a goddess though. Long black wavy hair fell to Aviva's waist with a side fringe that barely covered her left eye. Her eyes, are a gorgeous green that were surrounded by long, thick lashes. One would think she was wearing make up because of how long they were. Aviva sun-kissed tan skin that only made her eyes pop more. She knew that if she walked into a room, she would have everyone's immediate attention.

She looked deep into Tom Riddle's eyes, and what Aviva saw surprised her. She felt everything he felt, thanks to her being goddess of emotions.

He was like a little boy in a man's body. Curiousity, Sadness, Bitterness, Rejection, Annoyance, Hate, Anger, Loneliness were the young man's emotions. Strangely, none of them were for her, except for curiousity. Then, she remembered that he didn't know her. Not in this time.

"Oh, you're looking at Riddle?" Mika's voice sounded from next to her. Aviva jumped slightly, forgetting she was there. Aviva sent her a 'confused' look. "That's Tom Riddle. Head boy. Every girl's dream guy But apparently, nobody here is good enough for him." Mika continued.

Aviva raised an eyebrow at the girl, questioning. She had no idea people actually liked Tom Riddle.

Mika suddenly gave her a sly smirk. "So, what was that love-stare about? Huh? I think you've spiked Riddle's interest Aviva." She winked.

Aviva scrunched her nose up at the thought of her being with a flat nosed snake. She wasn't here to fall in love. Well, at least, she thought she wasn't.

Then she mentally slapped herself for the last thought.

"Hey, as much as I want to continue this conversation, we are standing in the corridor like idiots. We should get you to the infirmary." Mika said, pulling her along once again.

Aviva was dragged in by Mika, still feeling the cold grey eyes digging into the back of her skull.


	2. Chapter 2

Aviva hated the fact she was a teenage goddess.

You're probably thinking 'Just change into a adult then, duh!'

Unfortunately, it didn't work like that. Aviva was born in 1376, which compared to other gods and goddess's, is like a teenager.

Being a teenage goddess is annoying. Your powers are limited. Yeah, your still a goddess, but you aren't as powerful as you would be as a adult.  
The worst thing is the reflexes. You always forget people are next to you, which makes you jump in fright quite a lot. Thankfully, being the goddess of emotions, Aviva is able to sense people, where they are, what they feel, everything.

That doesn't mean she forgets they're there.

So you would think she would jump as soon as she turned around to see Dumbledore sitting at the other side of the hospital bed, staring at her curiously.

Instead, Aviva had felt the old mans power from miles away, like she had with Riddle.

She didn't exactly like Dumbledore. In fact, she disliked him about as much as she dislikes Tom Riddle.

In Aviva's mind, Dumbledore was a manipulating bastard. He hides behind a warm expression which is entirely fake. If you took it away, all you would find is a grumpy old man.

"Professor Dumbledore" Aviva mumbled in 'relief', her chest heaving up as if he had actually scared her.

"Who are you?" He asked, his auburn eyebrows scrunching up. His blue eyes didn't show any kindness.

"A-Aviva Adara Genim" She stuttered falsely.

The name Genim was from a long line of purebloods who were a wealthy, powerful and respected family in the wizarding world. There weren't any descendants left supposedly, but Aviva thought it to be a good idea to say that her mother was a Genim, but was adopted into a muggle family during birth. After that, she and her father got married so  
her 'mother' lost her family name. She had recently found out all of this and claimed her last name. Grindlewald, wanted her to join him but Aviva refused, so, he sent people to try and kill her, hence her attire. She ran to the only person who could defeat Grindlewald.

Great cover story isn't it?

Dumbledore ended up suggesting that  
Aviva could stay at Hogwarts, making her smirk inwardly.

He had brought her to the headmaster Dippet, explaining to him of Aviva's situation.

She was glad she used her powers to make him trust her.

"Miss Genim, I think it is time for you to be sorted." Dippet said, clapping his hands excitedly.

She made a 'confused' face. "Sorted..?"

He smiled brightly, while Dumbledore brought out the sorting hat.

He popped it onto her head, and she nearly groaned when she heard the hats voice in her head once again.

"_What do we have here?"_

She scowled. This sorting hat thought he was better than her. Aviva smirked as she wondered what the hat would do if it knew who she was.

She had made sure that hat didn't know of her in case he would tell everything to Dumbledore by planting fake memories of everything inside of her head, hiding the real memories deep into her brain where the sorting hat or anyone else could go.

"_Hmmm... Poor child. You have had a hard life."_

'Get to the damn point.'

"Oh? A sharp tongue aswell. Better be... SLYTHERIN"

The hat was taken off her head by an crestfallen Dumbledore and a happy Dippet.

"Great! Now, Albus, please go get Mr Riddle. I'm sure he would love to show Miss Genim around, yes?"

Aviva didn't think she could loath someone as much as the headmaster at this second.

She wonders if Zeus won't be angry with her if she vaporizes this guy.


	3. Chapter 3

The past had it's perks.

Aviva learned that when she traveled to 1944, she had her actual powers back.

When she was turned into a baby and given to Lily and James, Zeus had turned her half-human, meaning she was practically a demigod, with stronger powers of coarse. Aviva learned about her goddess side coming back by her blood.

Looking down at her arm, she peered closely, seeing the gold vein you could only see if you leaned forward until your eyes were inches away from the arm. Gods and Goddess's have _ichor_, the blood of the gods, obviously.

She looked like an idiot though. The look Dumbledore was giving her confirmed that. Dippet didn't notice though, he was too busy staring at a book with a idiotic look on his face. Figures.

Aviva's back stiffened as the headmaster's door slid open with a sharp _swoosh, _reminding her of an bird's wing.

In walked Tom Riddle.

He didn't look any different from before- the dark hair that was so perfect not even one hair stuck up weirdly. His eyes were a wild grey- cool and calculating. He was handsome, incredibly so. Aviva was sure if she wasn't a goddess, and had no self control, she would have jumped at him right there.

But of coarse, she was better than that.

He inspected her, his eyes narrowing on her face and hair before carrying on to her uniform. His eyes zeroed in on her green and silver tie, along with the Slytherin logo, and he smirked.

Not a normal smirk either.

It was one of cockiness and confidence. He walked with an air of coldness, both physically and emotionally. He was too perfect- even his shoelace was perfect. It annoyed Aviva. She didn't show it though.

"Tom, my boy!" Dippet exclaimed, his face brightening as he took in his star student.

"Professor." Riddle nodded politely, though she could feel hatred rolling off him in waves.

"May I introduce you to Aviva Adara Genim. She is in seventh year and has just been sorted into Slytherin!" The headmaster pointed out happily, while Dumbledore sat with a sour face.

Riddle then set his eyes upon her, and looked like he swallowed a lemon. His eyes sparked with curiousity. He looked at her hungrily like she was a dark art's book that just came out.

Aviva didn't like that look.

"Miss Genim" Riddle greeted 'politely', stepping forward slightly. She brought her hand up, and he kissed her palm, sending sparks through her hands. She cursed the 1940's tradition of the guy kissing the girl's hand.

"Now Tom, my boy. Miss Genim needs to be shown the common room and her dormatories(sp?) don't you think?" Dippet asked, adoration for his star student in his tone.

Aviva rolled her eyes. Favoritism.

"I'd be happy to sir." Riddle said, blank exterior back on his face.

"Excellent!" Dippet clapped enthusiatically. "Well, off you go you two!"

Riddle held out his perfect arm, which Aviva grudgingly grabbed onto it, ignoring the sparks that flew through her skin. Even though he was slightly tan, she could feel the coldness of his skin even through his uniform.

They exited the headmaster's office, and Aviva noticed Riddle getting less tense as they did so. It was because of Dumbledore, she assumed. She walked barefaced (Shameless and undisguised) beside him, paying no attention to the students in the corridor gawking at her like she was a new toy they all wanted to play with.

"I'm Tom Riddle" He spoke for the first time since they have been out of the headmaster's office. He had a charming smile on his face- which almost made Aviva's knees wobble. She would have almost thought it was geuine, until she saw his eyes did not match the smile he had put on. They held a calculating look, wanting to figure her out, as if she was a piece to a puzzle he just couldn't place.

She smiled back, matching his expression. "Aviva" She replied, not even mentioning her last name. There was no need to. He had heard it in there anyway.

He gave a nod, his eyes sweeping over her face absent-mindedly. She chose to ignore the feeling of his dark grey eyes burning into the side of her face and kept walking.

They came to a stop at a painting of a man. His eyes were a brilliant blue, while his hair was as black as a raven's wing. His handsome features popped out because of his slightly tan skin. He wore a dark green and black expensive dress robes, that looked ancient. With a sudden jolt- Aviva realized he looked quite similar to Riddle.

The man was Salazar Slytherin.

"Quod astuti sicut serpentes" Riddle spoke in a smooth, chilling voice. _Fitting_, Aviva thought with an amused smile. In Latin, 'Quod astuti sicut serpentes' meant 'Cunning as a Snake'.

The painting swept open, and Riddle glided through without hesitation. Aviva followed behind, noiseless as she gazed around the comon room, taking it in.

The common room is a dungeon-like room with greenish lamps and chairs. This dungeon extends partway under the lake giving the light in the room a green tinge. The common room has lots of low backed black and dark green button-tufted, leather sofas; skulls; and dark wood cupboards. It has quite a grand atmosphere, but also quite a cold one. It is decorated with tapestries featuring the adventures of famous Medieval Slytherins.

"Boy's dorms are to the left, while the girls are to the right. I do hope you have a nice time at Hogwarts Miss Genim" Riddle smiled charmingly. His eyes seemed slightly genuine, but Aviva held doubt.

"I'm sure I will" She smiled back tightly, turning and walking up the steps to her dorm.

She knew one thing for sure, Aviva needed sleep. Especially after having her first glimpse of the mystery that stands as Tom Riddle.


	4. Chapter 4

Aviva woke to the sound of hushed voices, whispering excitedly.

"Oh wow! She's Gorgeous!"

"Look at her hair, it's so pretty!"

"Black is gonna be so jealous!"

"I wonder what color her eyes are."

"Oh my god! Look at her eyelashes!"

"I hope she's not a total slut."

Aviva let out a small yawn, which the voices 'awwed' at, and stretched, fluttering open her eyes a couple times. She looked around her bed, seeing the faces of three or four girls hovering around her. She 'jumped' and let out a small yelp. She knew they were there, but she had to keep up her act.

The girls jumped back, their faces in panic of getting caught. One smiled awkwardly at Aviva- seemingly the leader-, scratching her neck. "Uh..." She hesitated, her brown eyes flickering. "Sorry. I'm Lana Greengrass."

Aviva studied the girl. Warm brown eyes, Black hair, pale skin. She had high cheekbones and was petite. Next to her were three other girls. The one on Lana's left had pale skin, Auburn hair, and bright blue eyes. She was petite, and quite short, looking about 5'1. Pretty too. On her right, was a girl with Brown hair and hazel eyes. She was beautiful, her cheekbones stood out, not as much as the other girls, but she had an awesome jaw to make up for it. She was tan. Her face was heart-shaped. The last girl was the tallest out of all of them and athletic looking. She had Dark brown hair and bright blue-green eyes. Nice cheekbones, a slender neck, with a round face.

"I'm Aviva" She said finally, noticing the girls were looking at her for an answer.

The one with auburn hair smiled at her brightly, seemingly the bubbly one in the group. She bounced forward. "I'm Lacy!" She beamed, before pointing at the girl with brown hair and hazel eyes. "She's Annabelle!" She supplied, before pointing at the girl with dark brown hair and blue-green eyes. "That's Elena!"

Elena sighed, her eyes lightening with irritation, but her aura was fond. "We can talk Lacy, we don't need you introducing us."

Lacy flipped her hair, scoffing jokingly. "Please, You know you love it."

Elena rolled her eyes, but didn't deny it. Aviva could see the corner of her lip tugging up slightly.

Annabelle stepped forward and spoke for the first time, clearing her throat. "Uh, well, we came to wake you up. Breakfast is in twenty minutes. You wouldn't want to be late on your first day."

Aviva smiled at them. "Thanks."

The four girls smiled her and went back to getting ready, while Aviva went to the bathroom to have a shower.

Ten minutes later, she walked out. She had her uniform on, and her hair was loose and tickling her waist. Her eyes wondered the dorm and noticed the girls were waiting for her patiently, sitting on a bed and gossiping.

They stood when they noticed her and smiled brightly. "Let's go! I can't wait to introduce you to EVERYONE!" Lacy squealed, bouncing to Aviva and grabbing her hand, practically running down the steps. Aviva looked back at the girls with pleading in her eyes, her green iris's pleading for them to help. She only got three mischievous grins in return. _Great_.

They made their way down the the great hall and sat at the Slytherin table. Aviva felt many gazes boring into her, and looked up, making eye contact with each and every one of them in a silent challenge. She was a goddess. She would not show herself as weak.

Lacy, Lana, Elena, and Annabelle made sure to introduce Aviva to many Slytherin's, but she was pretty sure if she saw their face in a corridor, she wouldn't be able to remember them. She wasn't interested in them.

They talked for a little, before Aviva felt someone sit next to her. She turned to meet the gaze of a boy who looked so much like Draco Malfoy, that Aviva almost called him that. Then she remembered- she was in the 1940's.

She studied him from the corner of her eye. He had the same hair as Draco, platinum and neatly combed. He had blue-grey eyes and pale skin. The only real difference he had with Draco, was that he was muscly. Draco was tall and lean, had a few muscles, but not enough to make it noticeable.

"Hi" The boy spoke with a dazzling smile. "I'm Abraxas. Abraxas Malfoy" He said, slightly cockily. Now she knew where Lucious and Draco got it from.

She held her hand out, and he kissed it. She resisted the urge to shudder in disgust. "I'm Aviva." She fake smiled.

His eyes suddenly turned slightly cold and cautious, before he said "What's your last name?"

Ah, there it was. Damn purebloods, always making sure that they were only talking to one of their own.

She allowed her face to become annoyed and glared at him, making fear spike through his eyes. She had the affect on people, being a goddess. She was intimidating. "Listen here, Malfoy." Aviva growled. "I don't care who the hell you are, but I have nothing against half bloods and muggleborns. There is nothing wrong with them, and their children will be magical too, so by going against them, your family will be feuding with theirs for the next hundred years or so. Think before you act, asshole." She snarled. And for good measure, she added "Genim. My last name is Genim" If he wasn't pale already, that certainly made him look it.

She turned away from him, meeting another gaze looking her way. She stared into the dark eyes of Riddle, who was looking at her in astonishment, obviously hearing what she had said. Ignoring the attraction she felt, she glared feverishly at him and turned away, stabbing her eggs harshly.

Only a day into the past, and Aviva was sick of it already.


End file.
